User blog:King Flurry51/King Flurry's Rankings of TDRPS1:Episodes
Since the first season of this roleplay ended, I rummaged about doing some personal rankings of it in terms of episodes,characters,challenges,and interactions, and I actually came up with them. I'll start giving my judgment on each episode (and relative challenge) that was taken in this season. Overall Generally I enjoyed the whole part of this roleplay, above all the progressive competitive aura gained episode by episode, but I disliked how many episodes were entirely based on rushed challenges that prevented them from giving the enough amount of drama they needed. Take this not as a complaint but as a suggestion:each episode should have been spliced in a part dedicated on the challenge and another (pre and post challenge) dedicated to the drama (alliances,interactions,conflicts,relationships,development) and instead it was only or mostly based on the first aspect, while the second had to be arranged depending by it. Another thing that annoyed me was the frequent lack of organization and the too random factor frequently involved:this not only left me speechless and confused at the point to take some "pauses" until everything wasn't again fixed and settled (this happened in Volleybrawl for example) but also utterly bored and unamused. There was lot of deadtime that could have been implied to give drama and narration, not to be wasted for discussions about the decision on a challenge. About the challenges, in my opinion an half was memorable, the other forgettable or recycled, especially the trivia-type that often sounded to me as an excuse about having no other idea at the moment.Some challenges turned to be more interesting than I expected while others the opposite,generally the best challenges were taken from episode 3 to 9 while the remaining were rushed,wrecked or simply recycled. During many challenges there were often errors by the hosts (especially Epic Luna, don't take this as an offense,btw) that kind of spoiled the game and MAYBE caused some unfair rip off eliminations or complicated nominations. Anyways, the competitive rhytms even if too much rushed gave me the right chills and determination to go on this roleplay actually feeling to be in a real competition, and I got involved a lot for this reason.By the way I strongly hope that the next season will follow a less rushy and more deep address... Episodes First of all I'll analyze them for their drama part, then for the challenges, and at the end I'll post the overall rank of them. Trials and Triva-lations This episode was simply introducing above all of the quality and core of the season:it gave me all the informations I needed to roleplay in this wiki, mostly focusing on the challenges and basing the narration on them kind of giving up on extra-drama part, because of the lack of time and space. Anyways it was a great start, where almost everyone interacted well and the challenge played an important role to match the difference between the future protagonists, antagonists, and fodders of the season.The first victory of the Screaming Ducks was the perfect prototype of this aspect, with only me,Tyler and Lindsay giving the proper amount of contribution for our team, while the others were disappointingly silent,absent or filling the space. As I expected this SD-plot never changed:every challenge was based on we 3,meanwhile the Killer Beavers had shown immediately to be better balanced. About interactions, I was immediately put in the Tyler alliance but was able to not fade once in it, but became soon after the principal second in command, Lindsay was interesting played too, pity for the rest of the Ducks barely absent.(I saw only Scarlett and Gwen but for a very short gap) There was lot of interaction between me,Tyler,Sky,Cody,Cameron and Scott, and we all offered the main contribute to the beginning episode. The best part was the attack of Fang that was the real first occasion to share at 50% challenge and drama, providing for fun and entertainment and somewhat suspence,too. Dave's elimination was predictable,anyway, because he was roled in a very annoying way. Talking now about the challenge, the trivia was easy but well hosted, with only few excusable rare mistakes: anyway it turned to advantage the faster typers and marked since now the main vice of almost all the susbsequent challenges. That is basically that won whoever resulted faster in typing during the game, such as happened to Cameron since episode 6. Vote:6 on 10 (not bad but not sure best) Volleybrawl The second episode was my least favourited until Supreme Chef Auto because it was very poor, arranged and rushed. Infact, all the eagerness I had accumulated after the first one soon after faded when this new episode started, especially due to the lack of organization about the challenge. I sat simply in a corner even stopping to speak at a certain point because bored by all those redundant discussions that ended up with a luckluster boring "Paper,Rock,Scissor" game full of errors, repetitions and complaints: I didn't care as in the previous episode to provide for the challenge or drama cause totally unamused by a non thematic rushed idea like this. The luck was all for the Killer Beavers, and I don't know if they found the time to develop interactions between an argument and another, surely this wasn't the case of my team:the Screaming Ducks counted only on five person while the others were literally mute. At the very quick end of it I had only to follow the first of Tyler's suggestions about whom vote out for the first time, and I decided Samey for obvious reasons. Actually the nomination decision was the only "drama" I could feel in this episode. "Paper,Rock,Scissor" game is that kind of challenge that isn't able to entertain, especially in a chat, in my opinion.Anyway the challenge is already rejected just for not being in theme and only an "idea of the last minute". The hosting of Epic Luna (Chef) was terrible and approximative. Vote:2 on 10 (2nd worst ever) Starting Off on Humble Beginnings After the disappointment of the previous episode, my expectations on this third weren't encouraging, instead it turned soon to be interesting. Both the teams were head to head during the whole challenge and shared the same screentime in the narration, even if the challenge was constantly spoiled by a lazy work of the host that gave some unfair points that led to a long discussion. Ironically this discussion was the key part of the plot,not only it offered by itself lines of drama and interactions, permitting to Dawn and me to finally interact and have development, but also brought to a decisive tiebreaker that was all on me and Cody:for the first time I felt to be the last man standing for my team, and I strove all my brains to think at the best possible number to guess, and I won. This victory offered me the brightest device to give finally a development and plot to Noah, really starting from an humble begininnig! The challenge was the first one suggested by me, and even if my idea was a bit more pitched and complicated, and Epic Luna reduced it to the minimal possible, I enjoyed the competitive head to head atmosphere provided during it straight to the end. Vote:7 on 10 (Good episode but not enough to be the best) All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Still excited for the first Saturday of RP, I couldn't wait an entire week for an episode whose challenge sounded one of the most original ever seen in a RP site so far. The beginning part was nice and well orchestrated, there were many interactions in both the teams and according to TDIFan909 I started to give the first hints about my love story with Dawn, trying at contemporary to stay in character and develop in a new unseen way,more soft and deep.Noah and Dawn weren't the only characters that developed:honorable mentions are Scott and Courtney that provided as the most antagonistic competitors, gaining many conflicts with almost everyone (especially Dawn and Noah). Then the challenge began, and I confess I was deluded: I didn't expect it would have been a simple round of killing by guess after the other and to end so soon for the massive victory of the Beavers.I expected...more. By the way as the challenge finished the drama came back with the Screaming Duck nomination where their alliance showed the first shadows:Tyler ruled again the decision and forced Noah to chose between love and strategy, so dramatic, and obtained that Noah voted just for Dawn. This ruined my plans with TDIFan909, but gave me the occasion to reach the top of the drama shocking everybody with a kissing scene at the end!And gave me all the necessary to develop the future plot for my character, stating the main friendships and above all the main conflicts with Scott and Courtney. The challenge seemed to have all the elements to be epic,pitched,long and conniving! ...it seemed but it really wasn't. This episode is one of the few forgettable for its challenge, memorable for its drama. Vote: 7/8 on 10 (Interesting episode for drama, coreless/rushed for challenge) Topple on the Luck Players Vote: 7 on 10 (Boring unoriginal challenge, pretty decent drama offered by the characters) Relay Feelings Speed Fast Vote: 6 on 10 (Interesting original challenge ended too soon, poor boring drama offered mostly by discussions about Lindsay/Scarlett eliminations, let's say this fair and square) The Super Wi-Fi Spies Vote: 8 on 10 (Awesome challenge and drama here) Puzzle Riot Vote:9 on 10 (My 2nd favourite and the funniest episode of the season) Korean Teaching or Learning Vote:10 on 10 (Everything is perfect: the challenge is hard and original, the interactions are well orchestrated and balanced, and obviously gaining the third victory in a row is enough to make this my favourite ever,ahahah!) Supreme Chef Auto Giving my opinion on this episode is relatively very easy:I HATE it. Why, you ask?(P.S:I will complaint a lot about this episode) First of all the challenge wasn't absolutely as I expected (and I was the original ideator of it, ask Kingstalk and EpicDestroyer!) :if you call riddles a simple row of guessing by luck the chars you're thinking about, then you literally lose my attention. Solving a riddle can't be the same of having luck to guess a word,c'mon!A riddle forces you to use your brains and find the keyword suggested in a poetry of four lines, this awful challenge instead forced me to find the "keyword" in a simple suggestion SO EASY that again the fastest typers owned immediately the situation making the results only unfair and predictable.Is this a riddle game or a simply strike of luck one?Seriously, this challenge was the most unfair and annoying, also there was no evident guarancy about the char the host was really thinking about, and often there were multiple possible choices... No surprise I was the worst competitor at the end:I'm one of the slower typers and I mentally refused to strive enough for a purely based on luck matter as this. Another unfair thing in my opinion was the sub of Cody, that really screwed the game and the same character similarly to Cameron in the Relay race. I admit I suspected along with Tyler and others that this challenge was cheated a little.Guess why.. Then the drama and narration.Meh, the only relevant moment I collected was the post-challenge, even if Cody's victory, indecision and nasty behavior ruined it at all:he gave a convenient immunity to Sky respecting no coherence (Cody getting a stalky crush on Sky?!All of sudden?!!Just no) and suddenly creating so much confusion that Sky obtained the immunity while him became the obvious token lamb of the nomination. This huge mistake spoiled forever the entire roleplay, leaving a godplayer as Cameron to obviously get the finale while Sky and Tyler were the obvious finalists, and me and Duncan hopeless frontrunners.Semaj Cody could have been an interesting third "hopeless frontrunner" but instead he was rushly ruined and eliminated. This episode really showed that the alliances at this point should have been more fair and square, and instead got over everything, above all coherence of friendships/relationships/interactions thanks of Tyler and Sky ambiguous decisions. Vote:1 on 10 (the 1 is just for mercy, sincerely -.-) Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze This episode slipped from my control at all:it arrived quickly after the bashing S.C.A. and I wasn't enough prepared to face it as usual.My brain seemed frozen. The fridge idea was really funny and offered to me and the others a slight occasion to interact, then it was already challenge time and I couldn't manage to balance the drama and challenge parts because all the remaining players were faster than me, even Duncan that was the main surprise of the episode. By the way the most discouraging thing was having still Cameron against... As for drama, I provided the major part of it, actually I was the only one whose contribute was more for the narrative than the competitive part, maybe due to the fact I already expected to be eliminated, and I had decided to leave at least a final mark in it. Infact, I used all my sarcastic puns and jokes to interact with Chris having lot of fun, at least I was satisfied for this. In my opinion none other contributed as me, because they all preferred to focus on the challenge only. The challenge was another trivia, but very interesting:I would have liked so much to shine but I ended up at the bottom for unknown reasons (distraction?unluck?resignment?tiredom?). Duncan impressed me as never before and against all my predictions he was the winner:I would have expected Cameron,Tyler,Sky or me,but no,instead it was Duncan! This was the biggest rip off of the season under my point of view, and made this episode sad (for me) but unique for the final result. At least I exited after an awesome (not the best) episode that gave me really the "chills" to the end. Vote:6/7 on 10 (Again too rushed in my opinion but offered to me a decent exit as Noah) Final Four Face Off! Sincerely I was too bitter about my fresh elimination to follow at all the events of this episode, by the way if there wasn't for the cameo of me,Scott,Scuba Bear,Lindsay,Dave and Cody there wouldn't have been any sort of interaction out of simple compliments and congratulations between the four finalists. The only drama was merely given by Duncan quitting the game while Tyler was very flat and distracted; Sky and Cameron focused only on the victory sounding a little bland and predictable in their dialogues. Cody and Dave were both annoying when rooting so much for Sky and against Tyler, the Scuba Bear was only redundant, and only Noah and Scott provided original dialogues. About the challenge, the last trivia was at contemporary too easy and messed up to be really conniving and suspense-giving, also Cameron dominated immediately the situation making all the rest of the challenge a simple hopeless root for one of the others, especially Tyler. It could and should have been better and different in my final review. Vote:5 on 10 (In one word, it was a boring finale four with lack of real drama out the one offered by the cameos) Totally Dramatic Finale! I'm neutral towards this episode:it was a simple final vote that obviously was meant to make Sky as the winner.Personally I would have estabilished a final challenge to chose the winner, but I accepted this solution. Vote:4 on 10 (Very Generously) Final Rank *13th: Supreme Chef Auto -In one word:wrecked. *12th: Volleybrawl -In one word:bland *11th: Totally Dramatic Finale! -In one word:predictable *10th: Final Four Face Off! -In one word:boring *9th: Relay Feelings Speed Fast -In one word:rushed *8th: Trials and Triva-lations -In one word:simple *7th: Frozen Yogurty up Brain Freeze -In one word:ending *6th: Topple on the Luck Players -In one word:average *5th: All Aboard the Cuckoo Train -In one word:tense *4th: Starting Off on Humble Beginnings -In one word:unexpected *3rd: The Super Wi-Fi Spies -In one word:epic *2nd: Puzzle Riot -In one word:quirky *1st: Korean Teaching or Learning -In one word:majestic Category:Blog posts